Sweet Sorrow
by soulful-sin
Summary: Bitter Reunions if narrated by Vlad Masters.


Author's Note: This is what happens when you listen to the Shrek 2 soundtrack. Nothing much to say, really. This fanfiction spans Vlad's thoughts from the initial loss to his 'defeat' by Danny. Enjoy! (Oh, and I know I'm shirking away from The other Saga, but I have to rewrite my entire second chapter because I didn't like the way it came out).

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all characters/ideas associated with it are property of Butch Hartman. I am using them without his permission and accruing no money from this story.

Sweet Sorrow

            I can't believe I lost to him. That foolish Fenton, meddling with things he neither understands nor wants to. It was he who won her heart and why? Because I was a human guinea pig, forced to endure long hospitalization due to some stupid machine that transformed me into this half-human, half ghost hybrid. I'm a freak, essentially, and it's all his fault. He got the girl and what do I have but these lousy powers I don't even understand!

            Maddie's getting married soon. I was invited to the wedding but I won't attend. Why should I? What interest have I in watching her commit to another guy?

            The invitation is shredded on my floor. The wind picks it up and toys with it, finally sending it sailing out the window for a bird's nest. Of course, that's another happy family, an impossibility without Maddie.

            I hate him, his foolish ne'er working inventions, his debonair, I hate him. When the time comes, when I can use these powers for gain and not be burdened with them, I will make him suffer. He will pay for taking away my shot at the woman I love and she'll leave him, going to the greater of the two.

(Twenty one years later)

            So, another one of his mistakes has cropped up. I thought it foolish the first time, but to make his own son into this is mad. It only reinforces my opinion of him.

            His name is Daniel but, naturally, he refers to himself as "Danny". The very name reminds me of Maddie, a deliberate move on Jack's part. In his bumbling ways, he must always forcibly remind me of the loss and the agony of unrequited love (love, which, might I add, would be requited were it not for his machine).

            If I can get this "Danny" to work for me, I can recover my loss and return Jack to his rightful place, in the world of the dead he so emulates. He may be as lucky as to become one, the highlight of his life. He'll be dead and I'll have Maddie.

            Unfortunately, there is the matter of his children. Danny may prove useful, with some training. All he needs is a little insurance, a little reminder of what he could do if he exercised his abilities to their fullest extent. Besides, it's hardly his fault his father meddled and ruined another life.

            However, there is Jasmine. While she resembles Maddie, I can sense a bit of her father in her and it irks me. I suppose I will have to oblige her for a while until the time comes when I can dispose of her.

            Danny knows none of this. He jerks a bit in my arms and I desire to release him but refrain from doing so at the thought of Maddie. There are only a few more feet until I can safely drop him into his bed and his mind will convert the traumatic experience into a nightmare.

           I wish my own experience would become dreams and nothing more. The pain from ectoplasmic acne, the humiliation, but especially the loss, it won't go away. Danny can dream and live in blissful ignorance, unaware of his father's idiocy and uncaring.

            "No! Stop!" Danny cries as I stand and watch him. I had to heal his wounds otherwise it would look suspicious and he would realize reality. Still, I remain here, hoping he'll rethink his stance on his father and join me.

            However, it is far too risky to refer to it now and I depart after ensuring his health. Honestly, though, as long as the boy continues to breath, it bothers me little whether he suffers a few maladies, but Maddie would be displeased to hear this occurring under my roof, so I must care a little.

            Danny, like a good teenager, accompanies his parents to the reunion. The others present pester me, chattering and jostling each other over my wealth. Yes, I enjoy being rich and boasting of it, but they distract me from my true purpose. I can scarcely see him and his father over the crowd.

            Finally, mortified, he has settled down to watch his father behave like the buffoon he is. I can make a 'request' of him and, being incredibly naive; he will go and do it. He doesn't suspect a thing, but I pray my ghosts will render him useless quickly so I can execute my revenge.

            Hmm, he's been gone for nearly twenty minutes. I should check on him, just in case one of my minions has decided to try to slice his head off. I don't want the boy dead, not unless he obstinately refuses to see things my way.

            With the villain apprehended, I survey him. He's spewing some nonsense and I ignore him, telling him as all good bad guys do, of my plans. He has no choice but to listen, trapped oh-so effectively in my box.

            Oh, now he has a catch phrase, how trite. Just like one of those teenage superheroes we're all sick of hearing about. I suppose he feels big, fighting evil in its "primordial" forms. It's almost pitiable, "going ghost!". How very threatening, I would tremble but time is money.

            With the child neatly packed up (shame I haven't time for a bow), I can overshadow his father. Unfortunately, this isn't as easy as I had anticipated and he fights me every step of the way. He has to warn Maddie and ruin part of my plan, of course. Damn him.

            She's fled now, rushing towards her RV. I'd like to have a few words with her but I no longer have a body. The stupid boy has inexplicably escaped my genius constructed weapon and forced me out of Jack's body. I'll have to step up my efforts if I want him to stop struggling against me and to accept my superiority.

            He's losing badly. I offer him a chance at redemption and I will cease if he accepts. He himself has stated he doesn't want to fight me but, yet, here he is, acting as if he has every right to win. Of course, he has rejected my offer again, but, in time, he'll see things my way.

            Maddie rushes in with her RV and at her heels is Jack. The wall she drove through must be replaced but when she succumbs to me, it'll be insignificant. Look, now nearly the entire family is here. They can see their figure head die.

            She feels so pleasant in my arms. I only wish I were human to hold her the way a real man would (not like Jack at all). It's sad I can't tell her who I really am but why would I? Why would I jeopardize everything?

            Damn Danny Phantom. He's stolen her out of her rightful man's grasp. I'll get him- he's even saved his mother from pain by overshadowing Jack and allowing him to catch her. What a petty, first year trick.

            Reveal me? The child doesn't know what he's talking about. Who would be willing to reveal himself to the world and risk their wrath? Who cares about parents? This goes deeper than blood.

            But to reveal us both is folly. I despise losing, even in a battle of wits, but he has defeated me temporarily. I falsely declare Jack's omnipotence and vanish.

            Until next time, dear Maddie. I will make him see things my way, in due time.


End file.
